


An unusual situation

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light bondage (hand tying), M/M, Smut, hinata bottoms, komaeda tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Hinata wants to try something new





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the danganronpa amino

Komaeda looked up at hinata his hands tied behind his back made it hard to move freely so he had no choice but to lay back on his boyfriends bed when lightly pushed 

When he first came here little over an hour ago he hadn't expected this, like normal couples they watched movies, hung out, made out and yeah they'd even had sex a few times but things had never progressed quite like this 

He blinked, hinata had never been so bold, to tie komaedas hands behind his back, push him on the bed, straddle him and demand he let him take control 

Well it was quite surprising but here they were and he couldn't say that he minded it 

He thought back on how things had progressed to this 

Komaeda remembered the shock of hinata drawing his hands behind his own back it had been such a strange thing to do "no touching" such a sensual whisper followed by the taunt feeling of rope rubbing against the fabric of his open shirt 

It snagged on the small amount of exposed flesh at his open cuffs and komaeda giggled this was oddly strange for his boyfriend to do 

As he felt it tighten though he offered no resistance allowing his cute love to do as he pleased curious as to where this would go 

Once the knot was tied securely but not to tight komaeda moved his arms to test how far he could move, it gave him barely any room to twitch his arms at all and the movement would cause an uncomfortable rubbing on his exposed skin so he relaxed smiling at hinata wondering just what he would do

Things started slowly hinata leaning in shyly to connect their lips which komaeda eagerly accepted, since he couldn't indulge himself with touching hinata like he usually would he instead put all his passion into their kiss leaning closer as he craved more skin to skin contact 

Their lips pressed together gently moving against each other as hinatas own hands wandered to komaedas open shirt slipping inside as he went to pull away 

Stubbornly komaeda bit his bottom lip securing it between his teeth, he instead drew him closer entwining their tongues in a demandingly deep kiss 

This kiss lasted what felt like meer moments to komaeda before hinata managed to pull away giving him a scolding look "I said I'm in charge" 

Although he blushed deeply and was obviously quivering he stated that without a single faultier in his light voice 

His stern gaze didn't leave komaedas who simply grinned "I understand" he finally confirmed as hinata got restless in his lap squirming slightly 

Seemingly satisfied with his answer he continued ,his fingers in komaedas shirt pulled him closer before he moved the garment further down to his shoulders exposing more of his pale flesh 

He paused a moment to put feather light and appreciative kisses along komaedas shoulder blade moving up to the edge of his neck before pulling back to strip off his own shirt 

He flushed at komaedas intense gaze on him but still brought his hands up, eyes closing slowly he began to softly touch his nipples 

He remembered all the little tricks and spots komaeda paid attention to ,gasping softly with each graze against one of those spots 

His eyes fluttered slightly and he was sure he had turned red, komaedas intense gaze was still on him watching closely as if he were intrigued 

Flushed and embarrassed hinata was quick to get up ,his back still turned to his lover, he slowly began to remove his remaining clothes till he was left with nothing 

Once again he straddled komaedas waist eyes downcast anything to avoid that intense gaze 

He played with komaedas belt a little before beginning to undo it that's when he leant closer 

Nipping at his exposed neck softly enticing a surprised moan from his love he spoke in his gentle voice "you should let me prepare you first" 

A hint of concern laced his voice "you can't.. Your tied up" komaeda seemed to smirk wider at that "so straddle my face and I'll use my tongue" 

Hinata turned red at those words "nnnno way you pervert" he flushed to which komaeda looked confused "but..." He paused appearing to think before continuing 

"It seems I can't touch you just as you wished ,so how will I prepare you if not by my tongue" hinata blushed that question had been asked so simply yet it was such an embarrassing thing for him to hear 

How was he suppose to voice his answer 

Clinging to komaeda his head hidden in his lovers neck he whispered back his answer "I'll prepare myself" 

Komaeda seemed surprised before he smiled in excited delight "will you show me" "what!" He pulled back shocked "will you show me how you prepare yourself"

His face was now crimson but komaedas seemed the same as ever a soft smile adorning his features "fffine you pervert" 

He only seemed to smile happier "your right ,thank you for agreeing to such a perverted piece of trashes request" hinata sighed drawing closer and kissing his lips "don't call yourself trash" he whispers scoldingly gently pushing against his chest to get him to lean back against the bed, lightly resting one of his hands against his chest 

He doesn't wait long though before he draws his fingers to his lips, they had run out of lube at the end of the last week and hinata had forgotten to buy some more since then so saliva was going to have to do for today 

Gently he sucked on his own fingers waiting till they were slimy and covered in the clear liquid 

Hesitantly he drew them from his mouth and moved them down to between his legs 

He hadn't done this before... Komaeda the one who's passionate gaze was intensely watching him now had always done this for him 

He was always so careful and gentle, since getting together hinata had rarely needed to take care of an erection himself so this would be the first time he did this on his own 

Not that komaeda would know that and maybe that was for the best he was sure he'd reject the idea if he knew he planned to prep himself for the first time ever and then proceed to ride him for the first time 

Cautiously he drew small circles over his entrance ,swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to ignore the eyes focused intently on him as he slipped a finger inside 

Pushing it gently, teasing it in and drawing it back until he managed to push it in most of the way 

He had remembered how komaeda did this and drew his free hand down komaedas body and then his own a light breath escaping him as he brushed past his nipples and aching erection 

He drew komaedas own dripping erection from his pants and brought the two together gentle starting to stroke 

He rocked his body slightly to an invisible rhythm and barely noticed when a second finger joined the first only wincing a little as it took barely any time to adjust surprising him slightly he honestly hadn't expected things to go so well 

Soon though he grew impatient drawing both his hands back he repositioned himself on komaedas waist, a lot closer now all he had to do was lower himself 

He was working up the nerve to do so when komaeda broke the light silence 

"Are you sure your okay doing this for trash like me" he had asked that same question the first time they were together, back then hinata had given him the same smile ,the same small kiss and whispered words of "your not trash your my beloved boyfriend" of course though back then komaeda had been on top 

He had prepped hinata carefully and had made sure everything was perfect 

Now hinata had barely prepared himself and was about to ride him the situation itself was arousing yet still he couldn't help but be worried for his boyfriend 

This was going to hurt him wasn't it 

The thought barely managed to cross his mind before a soft groan escaped him, familiar and oh so enticing warmth suddenly surrounded the tip of his erection and he was sure he would cum right then but hands gently pressing against his torso nails digging in uncomfortably reminded him of the quivering boy on top of him 

How he wished he could help but in his current position all he could do was moan and try not to thrust up as hinata slowly worked on lowering himself onto komaedas erection 

After only a few more moments he was completely inside ,hinatas round ass sitting directly atop his hips 

He breathed out shakily as komaeda suppressed a moan watching his boyfriends quivering figure 

That must of been tough for him and yet he couldn't think of any words instead he just stared up at him, soft smile on his features and seemingly oblivious 

Hinata finally opened his eyes looking down at his staring boyfriend and meeting his gaze 

His expression slowly softened as he adjusted taking his time to do so as he rested his head against komaedas chest taking light breaths in time to komaedas own in a hope to steady his breathing 

Once he had ,he positioned himself once more in an upright position shifting slightly at the still unfamiliar feeling 

"I ....I'm gonna move now komaeda" he voiced his thoughts as if to assure himself and after a quick kiss to his boyfriends forehead he rested his hands on his torso again 

His balance became a little more stable as he slowly drew himself up ,lacking in confidence he used the same momentum down but komaeda didn't mind 

After giving hinata a soft nod in response to his words of assurity he had focused his gaze carefully observing hinata with a loving look 

Everything about him was perfect from the way he quivered to the blush still present on his cheeks 

Perfect and yet he still chose to be with trash like him ,it made no sense yet he was happy and he knew it was the ultimateness of hope that effected him right beside hinatas love 

A soft groan left him as hinata picked up the pace, although he still seemed a little uncomfortable he had become more sure of himself 

With each movement down komaeda adjusted his hips slightly which weren't truly pinned down at all searching for hinatas sweet spot more indiscreetly then usual 

As hinata gasp eyes going wide he knew he had found it and firmly held his hips in position 

He didn't want to be the only one affected here and yet he knew he was already so much further along then hinata 

As hinata continued his more frenzied movements of lifting up then dropping back down against his hips komaedas slightly rough voice was heard once again 

"Touch yourself hinata" "wwhat.." His movement faltered for a second before he continued, biting his lip to stop a moan from escaping as their eyes met 

"Touch yourself because I'm unable to" komaedas gaze was so strong he didn't even think about the embarrassing action as he lifted a slightly shaky hand from his torso and brought it down towards his own 

He gasp at the contact "kkkomaeda..." Leaving his lips as he began to stroke soon falling in time with his hips 

With so much over stimulation hinata was easily brought closer to the brink especially as komaeda got him to lean down so he could nip and suck at his nipples his hips now thrusting up with each drop of hinatas own 

"Kkkomaeda I'm ggonnna..." "Yeah I know me to hinata" came komaedas frenzied reply as he was so close to the brink 

Usually they held hands when they released as they both momentarily lost their senses they didn't want to lose each other as well in that haze but this time they couldn't do that 

Instead komaedas lips greedily stole hinatas in a passionate kiss, as his hips dropped he screamed komaedas name into his mouth, komaeda moaning in response as his grip around him tightened and he too released into those invitingly warm depths 

Panting hinata weakly dropped against komaedas chest trying to regain his breath and ignore the feeling of the white that dirtied them 

Slowly he pulled away lifting himself up and blushing as he felt some of komaedas cum escape him and trail down the back of his thighs 

He was about to rush towards the bathroom tempted to scrub himself clean but suddenly saw komaedas weak smile reminding him of his boyfriends bonds 

After struggling with the ropes and dropping them beside the bed he collapsed 

He would have landed on the soft mattress and dirtied it further if not for his boyfriend catching him and drawing him close 

"That was so impressive hinata" he turned crimson as he carried him towards the bathroom "you were so beautiful" as he placed a soft kiss on his lips he grew even more embarrassed at the praise 

"Then maybe well have to do it again sometime" as expected of his boyfriend he received a happy smile as the water turned on 

"Yes hinata ...we will"


End file.
